The Double Date
by Storymaker95
Summary: Kim is in town and when Ron and Josh hear they all go on a double date. Josh finds Ron a date, he finds Ron someone named Tiffany.


I got this story from a song I heard called After Hours.

* * *

**The Double Date-**

Ron Stoppable and Josh Mankey were best friends since high school, they moved to New York. Ron was going to a cooking school and Josh was going to a film school. They thought since they were best buds they could live in the same apartment.

One day Josh got a call that Kim was coming into town, Ron really was crushing on Kim since high school. But Josh and Kim were dating. Ron couldn't wait until they broke up, but they stayed together. The only reason they broke up is because they were going to different schools and Josh's parents broke up because his Dad cheated on his Mom in Japan.

He was there on a business trip but he came back with an asian lady named Hung Lee. Josh was still in the womb but about 2 months later was born.

But when he heard she was coming into town, he got excited. Mostly because he was Kim's first and because she's very kinky.

"Ron, Kim is coming over here and may we please have the house to ourselves?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because my favorite chief is on tv for one time only this year."

"So wait next year."

"He is on a Pay Per View special that I payed $23 for. I'm not missing this. But I will make you two dinner if you want."

"Fine, fish please. And I don't want you to be a 3rd wheel so I'll get you a date too."

"Thanks man."

(Later That Night)

Ron was leaning over the stove, "Josh I'm almost done. Why are you breathing hard."

"Ron... I found... you... a date..."

"Ok breath first."

Josh's breathing evened out and he said, "I got you a date."

"Cool is she cute."

"Very, not as good as Kim. But good."

"No one is as good as Kim."

"Thanks man here they are at the door."

Josh opened the door and welcomed Kim in she came in and hugged Ron and Josh and her dog walked in.

"This is Tiffany, she is a dalmatian from Japan."

"Cool." they both said Josh asked Kim to sit on the table he set for them. But Ron pulled Josh's arm and asked where his girl was. Josh pointed to the dog and said there she is.

"This isn't what you promised me."

"Yes, a girl that's not as cute as Kim. That is a female dog, who's not as cute as Kim."

"I hate you man."

Josh walked off smiling, he sat with Kim at their table and next to them was Ron and the Tiffany. Ron saw that Kim and Josh were laughing and smiling and going thru very good conversation. But Ron had nothing to do and no one to talk to. He blindly poked at his fish, but he missed and his fork fell on the floor, so Tiffany picked it up with her mouth and set it on his plate. Ron was feeling okay so he rubbed the dogs head.

He ate half the fish and gave the rest to Tiffany. Then Ron's cooking show was on but he got a tennis ball and played with Tiffany and was having alot of fun. Since Ron payed for the show, the cooking show stayed on and Josh couldn't change the channel.

Kim looked over and saw Ron and the dog.

"Awww... Ron you two look so cute."

Josh saw Ron was ruining his date so for 5 minutes he mimicked the, "Awww... so cute." and "Your so sweet Ron." Until Josh couldn't handle it, he but into Ron's date. He started pushing Ron to the side and playing with the dog.

"No dude this is my date." Ron said pushing Josh.

"Yeah, but your ruining mine." said Josh shoving Ron.

"Well too bad you got me a date with another species." said Ron pushing Josh.

"Just MOVE!" said Josh shoving Ron into the wall. Kim was shocked. Then Josh punched Ron in the face, when Ron was trying to get up Josh hit Ron in the back of the head with a Hot Chili Pepper bottle. Ron fell to the floor and crawled to the couch where Kim was sitting in awe while Ron sat up on the couch. Kim got cloth and put in in her cold water and rubbed it on his head. Ron put his hand on Kim's and said thank you.

Kim looked at Josh patting the dogs head and throwing the tennis ball. Kim took Ron's hand and they walked into Ron's room. When Josh looked up he saw them walk in the room and turn off the lights. And the dog walked to the door the entered and guarded it so Josh couldn't get it.

* * *

I hoped you liked it, please comment and thank you for reading.


End file.
